The Pink Rose
by Xx lunerMistxX
Summary: Ib went with the Fake Garry, and is trapped in the Art world. A young girl enters the museum, and is plunged into the same events as Ib. After meeting up with the pair, Ib tries to help her out, but F/Garry has another plan. What will happen? Will she be able to save Ib, or be stuck forever? Not good with summeries
1. Chapter 1

The sound of soft footsteps echoed in the long dimly lit corridor, the lights flickered and the person walking stopped , looking up.

" Is everything alright?" a pale violet haired teenage boy asked as he kneeled beside the small brown haired girl he was walking with. She looked down the hall to see a green wooden door " Ib?" the girl looked at the teen.

" I-im fine Garry..just a bit tired is all…" she lifted her free hand to rub her eyes. Garry smiled before straightening up and pulled her along.

" Don't worry, were almost there. Todays events must have wiped you out huh?" he chuckled. They reached the door and he turned the nob to find it locked, and sighed.

" Its not that im tired from wondering, im just…bored." Garry let go of her hand and went to the near by wall to a small painting of a sun , and pulled it off.

" Bored? Darling Ib, how can you be bored here. Its exciting, and the adventures are different everyday." Flippinf the painting over he smiled and pulled out a small silver key, placing the painting back he turned to the door once again. " The rush, and excitement of being chased- plus those evil woman and clay figerens cant ever hurt you , so long as your with me." He placed the key in the door and turned to hear the soft click of it unlocking.

" I miss dad….my mom…" Ib stated. Garry turned to her and saw her eyes tearing up " I know im safe because I have you with me, but…" her voice cracked. Garry went to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

" Oh Ib, there is no need to cry." She looked up at him,sniffling " If it makes you fell any better, why don't I become your adoptive father."

" Adoptive?" he nooded.

" Yeah, since your in here and a girl your age still needs parents, I will become your father figure , that way your never alone and always feel safe with me, no matter what. As long as were in here." Ib thought for a moment before a small smile spread across her face.

" ok." Garry took her hand.

" but, don't I need a mother…I mean, you being my father is good, but what about girl stuff? If there a painting in here of a nice lady, one that doesn't try to kill us?" Garry shook his head.

" I don't know, but why don't we look around some more, and if you see one then I can make some arrangments." He lead her to the door and opened it for her to show a wide circler shaped room with bright lights and paintings of flowers and different types of weather hanging around it.

" your promise?"she asked as he closed the door behind them and they walked across the floor to the other side to a small door.

" I promise, anything to make you happy Ib."


	2. Chapter 2

"I just got here." A young teenaged girl spoke into her cellphone "Yeah, I'll call you as soon as im done getting the information. Ok, bye." She flipped the small pink phone closed and put it into her shoulder bag that crossed her body to sit safely at her side. Looking around as she walked up to the wooden desk where an old man stood behind it.

"Yes?" he asked nicely.

"Good Morning, um, I'm here because I have an essay due next week and I was hoping if-"

"Ah you must be Miss Lin. Yes, we received your email the other day, one moment please." He shuffled around his desk to find a folder "Here you go." Lin took it in her small hands "it has all the information about each painting, sculptures, and anything else you might need. Please enjoy, an di hope it helps." Smiling Lin thanked him before leaving the desk and going down the hall that lead into a room where a roped off piece of floor sat in the middle. Upon closer inspection she saw it was a painting of deep sea fish in dark waters.

"Very classy." putting the folder into her mouth, with her hands no free she brushed her long black hair out of her face and into a braid that fell to the small of her back. "Now let's see…" she opened the folder and searched for the painting stopping when she did. " Abyss of the deep." She read the description and smiled. "Very interesting, let's see what else there is." She walked around, finding paintings that interested her and reading up on them, then she moved from the first floor to the second and did it all over again, only stopping when she came to a sculpture of a red rose.

"Beautiful…" she pulled out her phone and aimed its camera at the rose, snapping the picture. The lights flickered for a moment. "Huh?" she looked around before shrugging and reading the file. After a few moments of reading she continued on her way to a large painting on one wall.

"The colors are very vibrant, it almost seems real…" she studied it before realizing something. There was no noise, just the sound of her breathing and steady heartbeat. She looked around and noticed that no one was around her, walking to the end she looked down the small hall and saw that it was empty where she had people standing before. She looked at her phone to make sure it wasn't closing time, but it was nowhere near it.

" H-hello?" she called out, walking in the direction she had come from and looking down the stairs " Hello?" she heard something banging behind her and spun around to see a window. "Stupid birds, always crashing into something." She climbed down the steps, her boots making mumbled steps as she did so. Reaching the first floor she saw no one, and started to panic.

"_Come…Come…"_ she heard whispers coming from the hall she had already seen _"Come...Come...and see what is underneath…"_

"Hello?" she walked toward the voice "Is someone there, this isn't funny." She entered the room with the fish painting and noticed the on one side the rope has been opened and blue footsteps lead into it, as if someone had walked in.

"_Come on…come down here, we have fun things to show you…."_ The voices were coming from in the middle of the room. Walking over to where the footsteps were she stepped closer to the painting. _"Yes, come. We are waiting…"_ she placed her right foot over the blue part of the painting and it sank it, scaring her where she fell forward and plunged into dark waters.

Garry looked up from his spot on the floor, and then looked down at a sleeping Ib, his fingers playing through her hair.

"My dear Ib…it seems that we have a guest." Smiling as he smoothed her hair down.

Lin gasped in air as she looked around , noticing that she wasn't in the water anymore, but in a small red room with stairs leading down to a larger room.

"h-hello?" her voice was shaky "is anyone here?" Lin stood up feeling for her bag and not feeling it. She looked around but didn't see it anywhere around her, sighing she decided to check the stairs. As she neared them she saw her bag lying safely on the floor at the foot of the stairs. She climbed down, careful not to make any noise, and bent down to the grab it placing it across her body as to not lose it again.

" Where am I?" she looked to the right to see a hallway stretched out before her, a painting of a floating piece of land with a red background on the wall, then she turned to the left and saw the same thing except the paintings background was blue, and a table sat with a vase where a flower bloomed. Making her way toward she saw that it was a pure white rose.

"_Come Lin…Come…"_ reaching out to touch the stem, she picked it up to her nose and took in a deep breathe. _" Come..." _turning her head she saw a door behind the table.

"Is that a way out." She said to no one in particular. Carefully putting the rose into her breast pocket, she moved the table out of the way and opened the door to a big painting of a smiling woman looking down at her. "A door. That leads...no where." She sighed and walked into the middle of the room where her foot stepped on something hard. "Huh?" picking it up she saw a silver key on the floor.

"_Lin…"_ picking it up, she heard the cackling laugh of someone and saw that the picture of the woman had changed. She was sneering down at her.

"What the-"she backed out of the room and out into the hallway, where the door slammed shut by itself.

"_Thief…Thief...Thief…"_ the voices whispered around her, and she took that as the time to leave _"Theif...Theif…THEIF!"_ she sprinted down the hall toward another door at the end of the hall and tried the knob.

" No, no, no.." she placed the key inside and heard the click of the lock turning, trying it again, it opened and she rushed inside, slamming the door behind her silencing the voices. "God, what was all that about." She stepped away from the door and saw that she was in a bright green room with painting of bugs to her right and a wooden stand with a plaque in the beginning of another hallway. Not knowing what to do she went back to the door and opened it slowly making sure that nothing was outside. Once seeing that it was clear she stepped out and went toward the stairs she had come from.

"I'll just go back up and see what's going…on" reaching the stairs, or better yet where they were, she stared dumb founded at the closed space in front of her. "T-that's not possible. "She touched the wall to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "They were right here!" she searched the wall for a door, or something to show her a way out, but she found nothing. Disappointed, and near tears she took a step back and reached into her bag for her cellphone. Pulling it out and flipping it open she saw that it had no service.

"Damn it." Slamming it shut she placed it back in her bag "What am I supposed to do now?" she looked toward the open door to the green room and walked back toward it. Taking in a deep breathe she closed the door behind her and looked around. "No way out, then I have to move on." Taking a moment to get herself together she stepped forward toward the wooden stand with the plaque.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop following me!" Lin skidded to a stopped as she turned into a nearby hallway to lose her pursuers. Looking over her shoulder she saw that she hadn't lost them yet. "EEHH?!" a lady with long brown hair wearing a red dress, was dragging herself on the ground since her lower half was stuck in a frame. Two headless statues, a man on blue, and a woman wearing a yellow dress right behind the lady in the painting.

'_What do I do? There are no doors here, and they are gaining.'_ Looking down to see her hand. Her pink rose was a bit wilted. She didn't really get it a first but after encountering a few other crazy creations, she found out that every time she got hurt her flower would wilt and lose a petal, in result her getting weaker and weaker. Finding a vase filled with water, she managed to rejuvenate her flower, and also make herself feel better.

"Gggrrrrrrr!" she ran faster hearing the things behind her, then something happened that caught her off guard. The floor beneath her feet dropped and she fell into the opening, landing safely on a red cushion. Looking up she saw the secret door close and seal the monsters that were chasing her.

"Whew."

"Are you alright?" a voice made her jump and land on the floor in surprise. "Ah, be careful." A young man appeared kneeled beside her.

"G-get away!" she backed up into the wall. The young man raised his hands and smiled at her calmly.

"I'm sorry to have scared you, please, I mean you no harm." Lin noticed a small figure behind him, and he seemed to notice as well. "T-this is IB, and I'm Garry." The young girl poked her head from under his arm. Lin relaxed a little, seeing that a young girl was with him, made her feel that she could trust them.

"I-I'm Lilly-Ann, but my friends call my Lin." Gary extended his hand, and she took it, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Nice to meet you Lin." Garry noticed her rose. "Is that yours?" he pointed at it, and she showed it to them. "Oh my, it's wilting." Ib then stepped out completely from behind him and went up to her.

"C-can I see it for abit please?" Lin looked down at her before agreeing and handing it to her. Ib took it gently and turned to walk away.

"H-hey!"

"Don't worry; we saw a vase along our way here." He took her hand and led her after Ib. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue rose "I have one as well, so does Ib. "Lin looked Ib walking.

"H-how did you get in here?"

"Same you did, I blanked out and woke up here, Ib found me and we tried to find a way out." He then smiled at her "That's when we heard someone strange sounds coming from the ceiling, wanting to see what it was we found you falling and landing before us." Ib stopped and pointed the vase on a table. She put it in and it returned into its full bloom.

"Thank you Ib." taking it out and handing it back to Lin.

"You're welcome, keep it safe." Lin nodded before placing it in her bag.

"Well then, should we continue on? I'm not sure, but you were being chased right?" Gary asked her. "Those monsters have a way of finding a way to get around, so let's stick together and find a way out." He offer Lin his hand again, she hesitated before taking it.

"Sure." Ib took Garry's other hand and they all walked down the rest of the hallway together. Oblivious to the other girls, Garry's smirk softed a bit, until it was almost a sneer and his sparkling eyes gleamed with a sinister side.

'_This will be easier then I thought.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll go first to check if it's safe, then you and Ib may come down and I'll catch you." He smiled at Ib how nodded and then looked over at Lin, who bit her lip.

"Isn't there some other way?" Garry let out a soft chuckle.

"Worried about me?"

"Yes I am. It doesn't look safe, its dark and we don't know where it leads." She hugged herself, rubbing her arms from the cold in the room. Garry walked over to her and patted her head.

"That's what I'm here for; if it's unsafe then I'll be the one to be sacrificed and not you two. It's my duty as a man." Winking at her he went back to the hole in the wall and slide inside carefully. "I'll check it out first, and then I'll let you know." Pushing off, he slide down the narrow space until Lin and Ib couldn't hear him anymore. Lin went over to the hole and peered inside it.

"What are you doing?" Ib asked.

"I'm going down there."

"Garry said to stay up here; he will tell us if it's safe." Lin sat at the edge and smiled at Ib.

"I didn't hear him land, stay here ok." Taking a deep breathe she pushed herself off and slide down. It had many twists and turns, she wondered how long it would take until she reached the bottom when she felt warm air hit her before arms grabbed her to stop her from falling on the ground.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." She turned to see Garry smiling at her and she blushed like a tomato. He set her down carefully and took a step back as she dusted herself.

"I-I was worried, since we couldn't hear you anymore."

"So you decided to come down yourself, interesting" he said calmly as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, I'll go check over there and –"she took a step forward and felt the ground beneath her feet crumble. "AAH!" she grabbed the edge and tried to pull herself up.

"Lin!" Garry ran over and kneeled on the ledge. "Grab my hand!" Lin did what she was told, but he was too far away.

"I-I can't!" she grabbed the edge again, her hands starting to feel slippery. Garry lay on his stomach and outstretched his hand again. She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "N-no, I can't I'm too short and-"

"Lin, look at me. Everything is going to be ok; I'm going to help you." Theirs eyes locked with each other, enough time for Garry to grab her hand. "Climb." She did what she was told and before she knew it she was safely on stable ground, panting. Several moments later she managed to recover her senses and noticed that she was laying her head on Garry's; shoulder, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Are you alright?" she heard him whisper in her ear, giving her chills. Lin pulled away and sat infront of him, nodding. "Good." He smiled as she noticed a small cut on his cheek, bleeding.

"You're hurt, here let me-"she tried to stand but only managed to trip forward and fall right back in his arms. Coming face to face with him once again, she didn't blush as he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Careful, don't you hurting yourself." They stayed that way for a couple of moments before Garry stood up, helping her to her feet. "Come on, we can leave Ib wondering if were ok or not." placing the tips of his fingers in his mouth he managed a soft whistle. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closely as they waited for Ib to join them.

"I suggest that you stay closer to me, I noticed how clumsy you are." All Lin could do is nod as she watched IB land softly on her feet and dust herself off. When she was done she looked at them and tilted her head.

"Did I miss something?"


End file.
